Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent access to the equipment. Typically, enclosures include knockouts located on the walls of the enclosure for cable entry. Some enclosures use a gland plate, which is a removable section of the enclosure. The gland plate can be removed to allow the feeding in of cables. There is a need for better cable management techniques for enclosures.